Breath of Fire Sonic Crossover
by Frost-Dragon
Summary: First off, I'd like to say that this is a combined project between my fiancee and myself. In the begining, one of the main character's villages is attacked. Then he meets up with a catgirl from another planet. The story tells of their adventure.
1. Ch 1: Beginning

1  
  
TJ awoke to the smell of smoke and the sounds of fire eating at the small shacks of the village and the screams of the injured and dying. Before he realized what he was doing, TJ had his katana and was out the door. What he saw nearly stopped his heart.  
People he had known since his birth, eighteen years ago were lying slain in the streets. Others, friend and family alike; were being lead, carried, or dragged into waiting wagons. Some stood as stone statues after being petrified. Many more lay as charred corpses and piles of ash.  
  
Why weren't they fighting back? TJ had no clue. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything to help, as he saw a small boy, not even ten yet, get struck by a lightning bolt. Why was this happening? What did we ever do to anyone? TJ shook the thoughts off and concentrated on a spell he had only days ago learned. Blizzard.  
He pushed everything out of his mind and called on the magic.  
Nothing happened.  
  
Of course! A Silence spell had been cast on the village. No wonder there wasn't anyone fighting back. TJ's people were peaceful. Very few had weapons other than their magic. He had his katana only because it had been a gift. The katana! He could use that to defend his people. TJ cursed himself for hesitating. How many people had died in the few seconds he had frozen up? No time to worry about that, he thought.  
  
TJ glanced around for the closest attacker. There! After spotting him, TJ broke into a run. In one motion, he leapt, drew his sword, and slashed. Steel cut into the man's unprotected side. With a cry, the man went down. With one more slash, TJ made sure that he would stay down.  
  
The first had been a lucky shot. He'd caught the man off guard, and hit an unprotected spot. Good for now, but it wouldn't work every time. TJ knelt down next to the fallen soldier and gave him a quick examination. A chest plate over simple, leather armor. Many places where they could be attacked. Obviously they had thought that they weren't going to get in close to anyone. For the most part, they were right. What was it now? One of them to.a hundred of us? There was no way for TJ to know.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" TJ had spotted a pouch hanging from under the dead man's armor. After opening it, He couldn't help but grin. Cornucopia. The pouch was filled with Cornucopia! Without wasting time, TJ used one on himself and felt his magic flow back to him. "Now, it's our turn."  
  
Just a few dozen feet away, a group of villagers had taken up farming tools and were trying to defend themselves. One had a short sword. TJ headed over there as fast as he could. He was coming up behind the soldier, but this time, luck was not with him. The soldier drew his sword, a rip sword, and slashed at TJ. TJ brought his katana up and just barely blocked the slash, but that was enough. The man thought he would just cut him down, but was very disappointed.  
  
While the man was distracted, one of the other villagers, the one with the short sword, came in and attacked.  
  
Two of them down now.  
  
"TJ! Thank god you're still here. These are no good against people using magic!" The villager threw down the shovel he had been using.  
  
"I know. Thanks for finishing him off." TJ tossed the pouch to the others. "Cornucopia. Let's do some damage."  
  
"Damn right! We're being slaughtered like sheep. We're dragons! I say we use our power and get them out of our home!"  
  
Some agreed with him, others didn't seem quite sure.  
  
"But Drake, you know that goes against the teachings! If we did that, then we would just prove everyone right. They fear us and hate us because of the lies spread around that because of our power, we're bloodthirsty monsters."  
  
"Our families are dieing, TJ! We don't have time to care about all that now!" Drake used a Cornucopia on himself and headed off toward a group of soldiers, alone.  
  
To himself, TJ shook his head. "If that's what he thinks, why didn't he just change before? IDIOT! You don't need your magic to change!" It's one thing that the Silence spell couldn't take away.  
  
"But, TJ, he is right, you know.we have to do something."  
  
TJ sighed. "I know, Jahken. I know."  
  
One of the other villagers spoke up. "Well, come on! Let's quit wasting time and do something!"  
  
"All right. Everyone follow me. Look, see over there? That seems to be their strong point. Let's attack that. Everyone with your strongest spells. Now!" Each having dispelled the Silence affect now began to call on their strongest attacks. Fire erupted from the now-shaking ground under the enemies. Lightning bolts shot down from the heavens and incinerated soldiers. Huge stones fell from the sky and crust the intruders. That's when it happened.  
  
A deafening roar brought people to their knees on both sides. Overhead, a shadow. Black on black. Huge. A symbol of defeat for the enemy and an awe- inspiring relief for the villagers. A Kaiser Dragon. Drake.  
  
The most powerful Dragon form any of the Brood could assume. Drake's wasn't the biggest Kaiser form, but no matter how you looked at it, it was still Overkill.  
  
Now where there were screams, there were cheers. The villagers knew they had been saved. Though, very few of them had ever been able to become a Kaiser, everyone around the world knew how powerful it was. Absolutely nothing short of another Kaiser or a god could stand against one.  
  
The enemy turned and fled. They dropped their sword. Left the wagons full of villagers. They got out as quickly as possible. They weren't fast enough. Drake cut them down. Hatred made his eyes burn a deep red, like looking into a volcano.  
  
He let out another roar and then came in for a landing. As Drake was about to touch down, he began to glow in an ugly green light. His Kaiser wings gave out and he crashed the last fifty feet to the ground.  
  
TJ was pinned. He couldn't move. His lungs were burning. No air! TJ opened his eyes and saw what was holding him down. Drake. Dead in his Kaiser form. Death had come so sudden for him that he hadn't even had a chance to return to his human form. TJ tried to move, but he couldn't. The Dragon was just too heavy. Only one thing to do.  
  
TJ abandoned his human form.  
  
At first, he didn't feel the changes. His body was still mostly the same. He had two arms, and legs. Two hands and feet. Ten fingers and toes, though a bit different. His flesh was a light blue, and tougher, but not as tough as leather. TJ now also had a set of wings that spanned around twenty feet fully extended; and a long, whip-like tail. The flesh on his wings was a darker shade of blue, as was the end of his tail.  
  
Most of his magic was unavailable to him, but he did have a few attacks left.  
  
TJ used Aura.  
  
A huge, faded out image of himself appeared above the fallen Kaiser. Instead of commanding the Aura to attack, TJ called on it to move the dead Dragon.  
  
TJ breathed in deeply as he returned to his human form. He was free, now but about then, he wished he had died.  
  
Nothing was left of the village. Not the shops or houses. Not the people. Nothing. Everyone lay dead. Both friend and foe. Their mangled bodies were scattered everywhere, like seeds in a field. Was everyone really dead? No! Not everyone! TJ breathed a sigh of relief. His little sister had left hours before the attack came.  
  
Aloura and no one else. She had tried to get people to leave with her. No one had listened to her. Except for her brother. TJ had told her to go, but he wouldn't come with.  
  
"If there is an attack, " TJ had said, "then I have to be here to help defend the village." Aloura hadn't wanted to go without taking people with her, but she had to leave empty handed.  
  
TJ looked around what had been his home only.how long ago? It had been turned into a graveyard. Dead bodies were everywhere. Out in the open. TJ sent to work burying the dead.  
  
Hours passed and TJ worked on. He brushed a strand of his long, blue hair out of his sweat-soaked eyes. How many had died? TJ had lost count a long time ago. 


	2. Ch 2: One month later

2  
  
One month later.  
  
"What the.?" TJ looked toward the west where he had just heard a scream. Grabbing his katana, and his new wakisashi, TJ set off in the direction of the sound. A few minutes later, TJ came to a lake. One he had been fishing at a few days ago. The crystal-blue water sparkled as the sun rose higher into the sky. Along the shore, fine sand covered the ground. TJ took all this in, and spotted who had screamed.  
  
A girl floated on her back in the water. Her long, strawberry-blonde hair drifted around her motionless body. Her clothes were torn to shreds, and it looked like her left arm was hurt. Blood slowly clouded the water.  
  
TJ lifted her up gently and moved her onto shore. After making sure the girl was breathing, he covered her body with his black overcoat. TJ looked around again. No foot prints around that he could see. Had she drifted over from the other side? He'd have to ask her when she woke up.  
  
"Well, no use staying here." TJ mumbled to himself. "Might as well get her some place safe." Monsters had become a problem in the past month. It was strange. After his village had been destroyed, the population of currs, goblins, and other beasts had increased drastically. Carefully, TJ carried the girl toward his home.  
  
As he went, TJ examined the girl's face. She didn't look that much younger then he did. "Probably sixteen or seventeen," TJ mused out loud. She looked human, but then again, so did TJ. "Maybe from one of the towns nearby."  
  
Hearing a thud on the ground, TJ looked down. A beautiful dagger lay on the ground near his foot. Another one dropped out of a pack that was still strapped to the girl's back. Carefully, still holding the girl, TJ picked up the daggers and rested them on the girl's stomach.  
  
Minutes later, TJ came up on his new home. He had built it days after his village had been destroyed. After he had finished burying the dead, TJ had walked away and began construction on a new home. A day's walk away from where his village had once stood. TJ shifted the girl in his arms so he could move one to open the door.  
  
He stepped into the small cabin. It was big enough for one person to call his home. Maybe two at best. There were two rooms. The main room, with a bed in one corner, a table and a chair, and a fireplace. The other room had a sleeping mat rolled up in a corner and a dresser. Not much furniture in the cabin.  
  
TJ moved over to the bed and laid her down. He took the daggers and set them on the table, along with her pack, and his weapons; then began to start a fire. 


	3. Ch 3

3  
  
Firelight reflected in Hallie's brilliant blue-green eyes, as she opened them. She bolted upright in bed and cried out in pain. The young girl grabbed a hold of her, now bandaged, left arm. Hallie was in her Overlander form.  
  
Hallie tried to move, but her body hurt. Every inch. Finally, after several moments of trying, she managed to sit up. "Man, where am I?" She looked around the room she was in. Looked like nothing more than a cabin. The room was small. A bed. Table and a chair. Not much else. Wait! By the light of the fire, Hallie spotted her pack and her daggers.  
  
Hallie moved the blanket that was covering her, but noticed her clothes were little more than scraps of cloth. "W-what happened?" Hallie wondered out loud. She covered herself with the blanket-no not a blanket. It was a coat. A big coat. Well, whatever it was, it would cover her.  
  
Though weak and dizzy, Hallie made it to her feet. "Where am I? What's going on, here?"  
  
"Wha.? Oh, you're awake?"  
  
Hallie's heart skipped a beat. "W-who's there?"  
  
"Hey, it's all right. No reason to be scared. The name's TJ." TJ stood up from a chair by the door. "This is my cabin." With a word under his breath, a candle next to Hallie's pack light up.  
  
"H-how did you do that? What's going on!? What am I doing here!?" Hallie was panicking. What seemed like only minutes ago, she had seen her friends killed. She had thought that she had died, too. Was that it? Was she dead? Hallie was trembling, now.  
  
"Hey, easy, now. Here. Sit down." TJ pulled a chair up for Hallie. "Would you like something to drink? You've been out most of the day."  
  
Hallie just starred blankly at him.  
  
"Or not." TJ scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. "So.what's your name?"  
  
After a few moments, she replied, "H-Hallie."  
  
"Hallie, eh?" TJ thought for a few seconds. "Well, Hallie, I guess you're wondering what you're doing here in my home."  
  
She could only nod. "Well, this morning, I found you out there in the lake. You were just there floating on your back. You looked like you were messed up pretty badly. I couldn't just leave you there. A curr or something could have come across you. I brought you here." TJ sat back down on his chair. "So, what's your story?"  
  
Hallie just looked at him. Floating in a lake? She looked blankly at TJ for a moment before speaking. "So you mean I was just floating there or something?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," TJ replied. "Thought that a curr was going to come along and get a hold of you so I brought you here."  
  
She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "Curr? What's a curr?" Was she on Mobius? But Knuckles had completely destroyed it! She'd seen the others die with her own two eyes! "Am I in the Great Forest? Knothole? Or the Floating Island?"  
  
TJ starred at the girl, stupidly. "I've never heard of those places. You're about a good eight day's walk from Wyndia Kingdom, though."  
  
"And," TJ continued. "A curr is like a Wolf. They've been gathering in this area a lot lately. Hunting hasn't been too good..."  
  
"Wyndia Kingdom...?" Hallie returned the look TJ had given her a few seconds before. "Is that near the Kingdom of Acorn?" She asked weakly, but already knew the answer. "Am I even on my home planet Mobius?"  
  
Home planet? Mobius? What was she talking about? "I don't know this Acorn Kingdom. Never heard of it. Maybe someone in town has..." The last part was more spoken to himself. TJ eyed the young woman curiously.  
  
"I doubt that anyone knows about Mobius if you don't. Every Mobian would know what Mobius is! So... this isn't Mobius, is it?"  
  
TJ didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "I guess not."  
  
Hallie blew out her bangs in frustration, and looked at him. "Do you know what planet this is, then?"  
  
He didn't seem to understand what she was asking. "What do you mean 'what planet'?"  
  
"Do you know what a planet is?" Hallie didn't mean to sound angry, especially not to this young man who had saved her life, but her temper tended to get the better of her sometimes. "Who doesn't know what a planet is!? Even the Earthlings know what a planet is!" She took her last comment from the time that she'd spent on the planet Earth, not realizing that she was probably confusing him more. Calmly, TJ answered her. "I do know what the world is...But that's all that it is called. The World." to himself TJ wondered if he should get her into town. Perhaps she was hurt. That's why she was asking these questions.  
  
She continued a bit in explanation, calming down a bit. "A planet is a world. The world that everyone lives in... 'The World'?" She winced in pain. Her shoulder throbbed from the cut that she had. 'What's going to happen to me?' she wondered to herself.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each collecting their thoughts. Finally, Hallie spoke. "I'm sorry... But I'm not from around here," she said, still looking at TJ. "I'm not from this world. I'm from an entirely different world. A world that we named 'Mobius'."  
  
From another world? The idea seemed impossible to TJ. But sure, there have been stranger things... "Were you brought here by the gods? How did you get here?" He was becoming more curious of the girl every minute.  
  
After a long silence, Hallie finally spoke, although quietly. "I... I don't know," she said. "The last thing that I remember... My friends and I were on a mission. You see, there was this evil Overlander named Dr. Robotnik. He enslaved my people, and turned them into heartless machines. Monsters.  
  
"We sort of went on a scouting mission, because we were worried of an attack by him. He attacked my best friend," after a pause, she added, "well actually, he was like a brother to me after my parents were taken. He turned my brother against his other friends... My brother became power mad, and-"  
  
Hallie couldn't continue. Tears began swelling up in her eyes. After a few deep breaths she finished her story. He killed my friends. Julie-Su, Mighty, Espy, Vector... After that there was a sound of an explosion... And, then I woke up here."  
  
TJ listened to what Hallie said, thoughtfully. Her friends were dead. Her brother turned power hungry? Overlander? A word he'd never heard before. "What's an 'Overlander?'"  
  
"Overlander? Oh, you must have a different word for it. You see, you're an Overlander." Hallie explained. "I'm glad you're not like all the others. Overlanders are a vicious species that hunt us Mobians down. We tried to get along with the Overlanders peacefully, but they've tried to overcome us again and again." Hallie's eyes flared with anger as she spoke of the hated species, although not realizing that in appearance to TJ, she was an Overlander as well.  
  
TJ looked down at himself. He was in his human form. Though he had blue hair, a symbol to anyone who could remember the old stories, which should have given him away for what he truly was. "So, you would be an Overlander, too?" "Eh?" Hallie looked down at herself. She blushed and jumped to her feet right away, but the sudden action caused her arm pain. "I am not!" She said heatedly. "Looks can be deceiving but please believe that I'm not one of those... those... monsters!"  
  
"Oh? So what makes me an Overlander and not you?"  
  
"Because you are one and I'm not," she shot back.  
  
TJ sighed and shook his head. She was making no sense. "I'm not human, if that's what you're calling me." He still didn't know what an Overlander was. The only thing he could guess was a human.  
  
"Human? Yes, that must be the word you use for Overlander. I've heard others refer to themselves as 'human,'" Hallie said softly. "But I am not one. I'm just... cursed to live in this body," she wailed, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I really hate it! I'm really a Mobian Angora Cat! I'm not an Overlander!"  
  
Puzzled by her sudden outburst, TJ didn't know what to do or say. "Angora Cat?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I am a cat. I fell into a cursed spring not too long ago. It was on a planet called earth. The name of the place was Jusenkyo, or some weird name like that. Well, stupid Vector, a friend of mine, pushed me in a spring known as 'Spring of Drowned Girl.' The dummy didn't even look at the signs. So now every time I get hit with cold water, I'm this way. Only hot water turns me back."  
  
TJ was completely at a loss. A cat that turns into a human with water? A spring that did that to people? More planets? It was all he could do to keep listening to this. Hopefully there was a doctor in the village. "So you're just really a little cat?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, 'little' is right. I'm just a tiny little puny cat." Her comment was dripping with sarcasm. Hallie glanced up. "Hey, you don't look so well, TJ. Are you all right? Hey! You never told me. If you're not an Over... I mean, 'human,' than what are you?"  
  
TJ ran his hand through his blue hair and sighed. He could see why she had taken offence to being called a human. He wouldn't have taken to kindly to it, either. "I-I'm just not human." For some reason he couldn't bring himself to give his secret away. A few months ago, it wouldn't have made a difference. But after his village--All the dragon villages--were destroyed, he didn't trust many people. "And," he continued, "I'm all right. Are you? There's a doctor not far from here. If you think you need to see him..."  
  
Hallie blinked. TJ had changed the subject so fast that she didn't know how to respond at first. Then, she shook her head violently. "No, I'm fine!" Even though she looked down at her arm and knew that she'd need stitches. But she didn't want to put herself in a vulnerable position to anyone she didn't know, even though she had already done that in front of TJ. She made up her mind. It wasn't going to happen again. She had yet to trust him. She was even chiding herself for telling him as much as she told him. After all, maybe he WAS an Overlander, just trying to get her to trust him so he could catch her off guard. The species were known for their trickery to her own kind, after all.  
  
With a sigh, TJ had made up his mind. There was no use keeping the truth from her. He had no reason not to trust Hallie. TJ sat down in the chair he had been sitting on ever since he brought the girl in. "Well, The truth is, Hallie..." He tried to think of a way to best say this. "I'm a dragon." The moment the words came out, he knew they would not be believed.  
  
"A... dragon?" Hallie gasped. "You mean you can take human form? Why?" He was a dragon. A dragon, like her friend, Dulcy. Dulcy, who was gone from her life as well. "Oh, I see... But why wouldn't you tell me before? Are your species hunted by the humans... as well?"  
  
"No," TJ said honestly. It wasn't humans after all who were killing off the dragons.  
  
After talking a little more and hearing more of each other's stories, they were silent for a moment, until Hallie spoke up. "Why do those people fear you? You haven't harmed me in any way. You saved me! Someone like you shouldn't be feared at all." She turned her aqua eyes to him.  
  
TJ looked at Hallie. She had suffered greatly, as had he, but he still saw youthful innocence in her eyes. She was young, and maybe couldn't grasp the concept of their fears. "It doesn't matter who we save," he started. "People are afraid because we have powers they don't understand, and fear. They believe that we will use our powers to overcome them. When we were attacked, many of us were killed. I don't think there were any of my kind who survived."  
  
"That's terrible," Hallie whispered, and looked away as fresh tears fell from her eyes. TJ had been through many of the same experiences that she had. The pain he must have been feeling was probably similar to hers. "I think it's evil to do anything like that!"  
  
He looked at Hallie and smiled ruefully. "Of course it's evil, Hallie. But, it happens. Take your case, for example."  
  
She met his eyes with a determined look. "That's why knuckles and all of us fought against! We fought evil for the greater good!"  
  
"Truth and justice, eh?" TJ shook his head. "Well, my family and friends just fought for each breath we took. We didn't really have time for good and evil."  
  
"Really!" Hallie said. "It was quite different in our case. We had no choice but to fight evil, or it would overcome us all." She stared hard into the hot coals of the fire. TJ watched her for a minute, and then rose. "Well, it's getting late," he said. "We've both had a long day. I hate to cut into our discussion, but we both could use some rest. You can take the bed; I got the mat in the other room. "  
  
Hallie shook her head. "I don't want to impose. I'll take the mat. Anyway, I wasn't going to bed yet."  
  
"It's no problem. Why aren't you?" TJ was already grabbing an extra blanket.  
  
"Well," Hallie started, blushing. "I was wondering if I could head up some water for bathing. I feel awful like this.  
  
"Oh." He said. "Oh, uh.Sure." TJ had spent the last month alone, so he wasn't used to company. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. She was female and he wanted to be courteous and respect her bounties. He then noticed her arm was bleeding again. "After you get out of that, I want to take a better look at that. Okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll go get some water from the lake," she said, and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," TJ said, stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Where else? To the lake for water," Hallie answered.  
  
The young, blue-haired man smirked. "Uh-huh. Let's see you try to carry those buckets with that arm or yours. If that doesn't stop you, the currs will. I'm telling you, they can smell blood from a mile away. Stay here, okay?"  
  
She stared speechless for a moment, then blocked his way. "Wait a sec. Are you saying I can't handle myself?"  
  
Shaking his head and pushing her aside gently, he replied, "No. Now, though, in the condition you're in, you wouldn't last ten seconds out there. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
As TJ left, Hallie stood there, open-mouthed. "He thinks I can't handle myself? I'll show him!" she crabbed a bucket and opened the door. She stepped out into the night. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll prove to him I'm not one to be taken lightly!" the wind blew, bringing with it the chill of the night air. It also carried the sent of her blood along with. "Now where's that lake?" a minute passed and Hallie realized that she didn't know the way. "Well, I can go back and he'll never have known I was gone," she reasoned with herself. But the light in the cabin was dim, and from the distance she was, she couldn't see it. "I think.I'm lost!"  
  
A low growl made her gasp. Stepping out into the moonlight, she saw a vicious wolf-like creature. It took a step toward her, and she took a step back. Then, without hesitation, it leapt at Hallie. She moved with inhuman agility and swung the bucket over its head before the curr could do any damage. "Ha, no sweat," she said as she watched it yelp as it ran away. She picked up the bucket, which had fallen to the ground. Then, Hallie heard a louder, more venomous growling. She turned slowly, and saw the curr she had fought moments ago. And at its side, two much larger and more powerful- looking currs. "Don't tell me it was a baby," she shrieked. At this point, Hallie used her most useful cat-like quality, her speed. She ran.  
  
"Here's the water," TJ said as he walked in through the door. "Hallie?" he frowned when he saw no Hallie, and a missing bucket. "I thought I told her to stay put!" he grabbed his katana and raced out through the door. Soon, he heard a ruckus through the woods. He followed the sound until he reached a clearing. TJ arrived in time to see a large curr bite into Hallie's arm.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted. He ran at the beast and impaled his blade through the creature's chest. The animal cried out in agony, releasing its grip on Hallie, who slumped to the ground.  
  
Seeing it's mate dead on the ground, the other curr urged its offspring away and the two fled.  
  
Hallie looked weakly up at TJ. "I can so hold my own." She grabbed her arm and cried out in pain.  
  
"Come on," he said, as he lifted her up and carried her back to the cabin.  
  
Taking a bowl of hot water with a cloth, TJ sat down next to Hallie. "How hold still, this'll sting a bit. Give me your arm," he said. When she reached her had out to his, he couldn't help but notice her hands. "You only have four fingers? That's weird. You did have five fingers in your cursed form, right?"  
  
"Right," she answered. "You know, I'll bet I'll think you're weird, too, once I see more of you."  
  
"Probably," TJ replied. "If this hurts, I'm sorry."  
  
She winced as he tended her wounds. "Thank you," she whispered. "I shouldn't have run off after you. But thank you for saving me, again. I suppose I'm too stubborn for my own good."  
  
"That was pretty reckless," TJ agreed. "But, you'll be okay. I guess you can beat up as many currs as you want when you're well, but now you're in no condition to fight."  
  
"Before TJ could stand, Hallie said, "TJ? I was wondering.May I travel with you?" He stood. "I don't know. We'll see in the morning. I'm going to be heading to Wyndia."  
  
The girl looked pleadingly up at him. "Please! I don't know anything or anyone here! I won't last a day alone. Not yet, at least."  
  
"You can come," TJ said. "But no more, and I mean no more, stunts like tonight. All right?" we work together, not apart. Got it?" he waited for her to answer.  
  
"Yes, I understand," she said. "I promise I won't get in your way and I won't be a bother."  
  
TJ delicately wrapped her are in a bandage. "If we're working together, how can one be a bother?" TJ asked. "They strive for the same goal, or help each other fulfill their individual goals."  
  
She was silent as his words sunk in. "Well, then I guess we should get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah," TJ agreed. "Good night." He headed for the spare room.  
  
"You, too," she replied, with a yawn. Hallie lay down on the bed, drawing the blanket around her tiny body. 


	4. Ch 4

4  
  
The light streamed in through the window, awakening Hallie. She sat up in bet and looked around. The door to the extra bedroom was open, but TJ wasn't in there. "TJ?"  
  
At that moment the door opened and TJ stepped in. "Oh, so you're awake," he observed. "I caught some fish for breakfast.." TJ dropped the catch in a bucket near the table. Um." he said, looking at her. I don't think it would be a good idea if you went looking like that. Humans generally don't take kindly to those different from them. Trust me, I know. It's just how they are. Before we go, you might want to do whatever it is you do to change into your human form, okay?"  
  
Hallie blinked. "Well, do you have a bucket of cold water?"  
  
"Next to the washtub outside, why?"  
  
"Could you get it of me, please?" TJ did. Without hesitation, Hallie took the bucket and dumped the water over her head. She was still dressed in TJ's shirt that she had on the night before. TJ had only blinked, and the tiny girl with pointy ears had vanished. In her place was the pretty, human girl that he had saved from the lake. "What are you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry," He looked away. Then, he changed the subject. "Here, I have a few long shirts. If you tie a sash at the waist, it should pass for a dress. I also have some old boots." He wouldn't tell her that they used to belong to his sister. They were the only things he could find of hers after his village was destroyed. He brought them with because he wanted something of his sister's.  
  
"Thank you," Hallie said, softly.  
  
After asking if there was anything else he could get for her, he went into the other room as she changed.  
  
She went over to her backpack and pulled out a pair of her boxers she normally wore as pajamas. After pulling them on, she kept her undershirt on and pulled on the long shirt that TJ had provided. "All right," she called. "I'm done."  
  
TJ came out with a white, cloth sash. "Here." He gave it to her. After she had tied it around her waist, TJ gave her a nod. "Now, I guess that'll do until we get to Wyndia.  
  
After breakfast they headed out. "TJ?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered. "Just how are we going to travel?" she examined the forest around her, as if looking for something.  
  
He swung a small pack over his shoulder. It carried just enough supplies for survival. Some food, tools and a small pot with bowls. "We walk, why?"  
  
"What? But don't you have any pashas around? We could just ride them."  
  
"What are pashas?" TJ asked.  
  
She sighed. "I guess that answers my question. Pashas are animals we used for transportation. We rode on their backs or they pulled carts and wagons," she explained. Hallie looked down at her side. She had tied her father's daggers to the makeshift belt around her waist. "You said it was an eight day walk?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. 'Hopefully,' he thought. 'I'll be able to find my sister and make sure she's okay.'  
  
"I'm sure your sister's just fine," Hallie said suddenly.  
  
"TJ stopped in his tracks. "What?"  
  
"Come to think of it, you never mentioned you had a sister." Hallie said, thoughtfully.  
  
"I still haven't mentioned I have a sister," TJ replied warily. "How did you know?"  
  
She blinked. "You mean you didn't 'say' it?"  
  
He should his head.  
  
"I'm sorry! I-I didn't know! I thought you were talking to me! Please, forgive me!" she bowed her head.  
  
"Hey.you read my mind?" he asked.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to, TJ," Hallie wailed. "Forgive me."  
  
"It's okay. There was no harm done," he assured her.  
  
Hallie raised her head up and looked at him meekly. "I truly didn't know," she whispered.  
  
"I believe you," he answered. "Let's go." He would drop it, for now. 


	5. Ch 5

5  
  
The first day of travel went by fast. TJ and Hallie made good time. As they walked, they learned more about each other and where the other came from. There were few other travelers, and even less monsters.  
  
The next couple days went by about the same, until they came to the Eastern Checkpoint that lead to the Dauna Region. The Checkpoint was a huge gate that ran along the boarder between the two lands. The half in which the two had been traveling was considered to be the "Unknown lands," though; TJ's clan had explored most of it. "Let me do the talking, Hallie, all right?" She nodded as TJ stepped up to the guardhouse.  
  
One of the guards came out for information. "Reason for crossing?"  
  
"Hello. Just heading to Wyndia," TJ said.  
  
The guard pulled out a small book and something to write with. "Names?"  
  
Since TJ, or any other members of the brood usually never had a last name, he didn't give one. "TJ and Hallie Angora." TJ noted that the guard wrote down the names as if the two shared the last name, but nothing was said about it. It wouldn't have been a good idea to tell the boarder guard that he had made a mistake.  
  
"How long will you be here?"  
  
TJ thought a moment. "Not sure, exactly. Indefinitely." The guard didn't seem too thrilled about that.  
  
"Eight-thousand Zenny."  
  
TJ had expected the price to be high, but this was outrageous! That was about all the money he had brought with him. After paying him, TJ and Hallie began to head south.  
  
The land was beautiful. Forests stretching as far as the eye could see. Mountains towering over everything. Leading down from the Checkpoint, the Ogre Road headed straight to Mt. Levett off in the distance.  
  
Hallie and TJ had been traveling for six days when they came to the end of the forests when a figure dropped from the trees. The creature was crouching down, but only on its back legs. Its fur-covered arms were held just above the ground. It looked like a tiger, but also like it had some human in it. The were-tiger's body was pure muscle. The tiger's arms were about as big around as TJ himself. The head was huge. Bright, yellow eyes glared at the two travelers. Glistening fangs dripped foul smelling saliva. The orange fur was dark in places. Mostly around the claws and mouth. Fresh blood. "Hallie, get back." TJ moved between the tiger and Hallie. He drew his katana and took a step forward. Before he knew it, the Dragon had been knocked about twenty feet into an old tree. The blow had been so powerful; the tree had cracked at its base and was now leaning. Hallie tried to go to TJ, but the were-tiger blocked her path.  
  
As the tiger advanced toward her, a deafening roar distracted the beast. Before the tiger knew what was going on, a huge, blue-scaled body slammed into it.  
  
TJ had transformed into a Frost Dragon.  
  
The tiger quickly recovered and eyed its opponent. What had just a moment ago looked human, was now a nine foot tall Dragon.  
  
The Dragon tossed his head and let out another roar. He was standing on his hind legs. His arms were too short to walk on. His horned head was held high on a long neck. The sun glistened off the Dragon's leathery scales. His wings were held in tight, and his tail lay on the ground, around his talons.  
  
Hallie took all this in and couldn't help but take a step back. "T-TJ?"  
  
The Dragon nodded.  
  
The tiger had very little chance of winning. TJ wondered if it didn't know that, or it just didn't care. He looked into the beast's eyes and all he could see was madness. No fear. No doubt. Only terrible rage and a crazed madness.  
  
In his Dragon form, TJ couldn't use his own battle magic, but he had other abilities, now. He took in an enormous breath then let it out at the were- tiger.  
  
The blast of air was so cold; it froze the moisture in the air in the path into ice crystals that clung to the tiger's pelt. The temperature in the path of the attack dropped way below zero in a matter of seconds. The tiger's joints began to grow stiff. In just a few moments the beast wouldn't be able to move.  
  
While it still could, the tiger turned tail and ran.  
  
TJ returned to his human form and leaned against a near by tree. "So, what do you think, Hallie?"  
  
"C-cold," was al that Hallie could answer as she stood there, teeth chattering.  
  
It was an easy climb up the mountain later that day. Very few monsters showed their faces. None attacked. The air was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
In the distance, TJ could see a cabin. By the look of it, no one had been around it in some time, though it was hard to tell from that distance. "We'll head for that, and rest for the night."  
  
Hallie only nodded.  
  
Since the fight with the were-tiger, Hallie had been very quiet. Whether it had been TJ, or the tiger, he had no idea. TJ'd ask her later. 


	6. Ch 6

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, and I thank you all for reviewing so far. I'll be putting up two more short stories, telling about Hallie's past, and what happened between TJ and Aloura, before she left.  
  
Frost-Dragon  
  
6  
  
It was getting dark by the time the two made it to the cabin. As TJ had first guessed, the place was empty. Judging by the dust on the floor, no one had been here in months. There wasn't much to the cabin. Just one room, and no furniture. There was a fireplace, however, And TJ headed out to get firewood. "You want to stay here, Hallie? If not, I'll be right back." Hallie said she'd wait so TJ headed out to get the wood. There were a few dead trees around, within fifty foot of the house so he looked for some branches that fell off them, first. There were enough for a while, so he picked up all he could carry, and headed back to the cabin. After dropping off the load by the house, he went back to get another load. By the time he was done, he had enough wood for a couple days, though they were only planning to stay the night.  
  
TJ drew his katana out, to cut the wood. He really didn't like using the weapon for this, but it was a very well made sword, so it wouldn't be damaged. He cut the branches roughly the same length. About a foot and a half long. Some of them, he cut in halves and quarters.  
  
When he thought he had cut enough wood, he took an arm full and carried it inside. The floor was almost spotless. On the other half of the room, Hallie stood, sweeping the last of the dirt up.  
  
"I found a broom in the corner," She said, like she needed to explain it. "And there was an empty box over there, so I was putting the dirt in it."  
  
TJ gave her a smile and dropped the wood by the fireplace, then walked up to Hallie. "Looks good." He didn't know why, but he started to put his arm around her. It had been about five days since they started traveling together, and they had both learned a lot about each other. Hallie had learned about TJ's family, friends, and past, and TJ had learned the same of Hallie. TJ had grown to trust her, and hoped she had grown to trust him. He had completely dropped the idea that maybe she had a head injury, and that's why she had said she was from a completely different planet. He believed her story. If he was taking her to a doctor, it was for her arm, and not her head. TJ had his arm around Hallie, who stood in her human form, too. She had not been in her true form in days. There was always the chance that a human or something else would see her. The only cat people on this planet were Worrens. There would be many questions, and suspicions. The two had decided that for most of the trip, Hallie would have to stay in human form.  
  
Hallie began to blush. "W-what are you doing?" Hallie asked.  
  
"I-I'm.sorry." TJ took his arm from around Hallie then took a few steps back. Without saying anything else, an embarrassed TJ went to the fireplace and started loading in wood. There were a few moments of awkward silence, as TJ got ready to start the fire. Hallie was trying to figure out what had just happened. TJ had hugged her. It had been really strange. Hallie considered the two friends, but hadn't thought their relationship was any more than just that. Just for something to do, instead of just standing there, Hallie went back to sweeping the last of the dirt up off the floor.  
  
She reached for the makeshift dustpan she had been using, to get the rest of the dirt up, and did so. When she finally had the last of it in the dustpan; she walked over to the box, where she had been putting the dirt, and tossed it in. Only, this time, a pair of glowing, red eyes opened. Then another pair. And then two more. All eight eyes fixed on Hallie. With a scream, she jumped back a few feet and watched the box. Long, hairy legs emerged and pulled the body up. It was a spider. A rather large one at that. The body alone was probably the same size as the bottom of TJ's boot. The body was solid black, with a few patches of black hair. The legs were also black, but it had a blood red line going the length of the legs. "Humans." was all it said.  
  
Hallie let out another scream and ran toward TJ, who by now was standing, with his hand on the hilt of his katana. Without thinking, she jumped up at TJ, and by luck, he caught her. "K-keep it away, TJ!"  
  
TJ held her in a bridal carry and whispered into her ear. "Stay back. No matter what." It wasn't that TJ was afraid that the spider could hurt him, but he was worried about it hurting Hallie. "You can speak?" he asked the arachnid.  
  
"What do you think?" the spider hissed back. "You know, it has been a while since I've had human.I kind of miss it. I'll take care of you, and have her later!" The spider kicked off with its eight powerful legs, and sailed through the air toward TJ. The Dragon sidestepped, drew his katana, and slashed all in the same motion. Two legs fell to the floor. At the sight of this, Hallie let out another scream. 'Must really not like bugs,' TJ thought to himself. The spider cried out in pain, but turned in the air and jumped again the second its six legs touched the ground. TJ slashed again and missed. Pain shot through his left arm and blood began to flow, slightly.  
  
"TJ!" Hallie cried.  
  
"Don't worry. It's only a scratch," TJ returned.  
  
"Oh, it's more than that, human! My poison will begin to affect you.your joints will begin to stiffen, and your organs will start to shut down! You're mine!" With that, the arachnid went in for the kill. One last jump was all it would take. The spider jumped as hard as it could toward TJ. Its intention was to knock the "human" down, and kill it. TJ saw it coming, and with the poison beginning to take affect, he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way. He was quickly losing his strength, so attacking with his sword wouldn't work. He let his legs give out, so he fell to the floor, letting the spider pass above him, harmlessly. TJ turned to the only thing left to him. Magic. He called out the first spell that came to him. "Flare!" The spider erupted into flames, which died before its ashes even touched the floor.  
  
"TJ!" Hallie ran up to him and tried to help him into a sitting position. "What can I do? You're poisoned!"  
  
"I'll be all right." Breathing was coming hard for him, now. "H-Hallie. There's a small, green vile in my pack over there. Will you get it for me?" Before TJ had finished the question, Hallie was at the pack, going through it. There were a few different colors. Reds and blues. Yellows and oranges. She saw a green one and ran it to TJ.  
  
"Here!"  
  
TJ took it and drank what was inside. "I'll be fine. You'll see." He could already feel the antidote working. He just needed to rest. TJ, with Hallie's help, made it to his feet. Let's just get our stuff out so we can get some rest. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure." The hug was forgotten for now by both.  
  
Picking up his sword, he wiped the blade off on a piece of cloth he pulled from a pocket in his coat. He sheathed it, and set the katana next to where he was going to lay down. There was no bed, so the two would both have to sleep on the floor. They made their beds and Hallie stretched out on her blanket. Using a weaker version of the same spell he had used on the spider, TJ cast Burn on the logs he had stacked in the fireplace.  
  
Once the fire was started, and going good, TJ began heating leftovers of their lunch.  
  
"Tomorrow, we might be able to get to Wyndia Kingdom. After dinner, maybe we should try and get some sleep. There's a village up ahead called Mc Neil. We can stop there for supplies, then head out again. What do you think?" TJ was just trying to make conversation. The town was close and they'd be able to rest. Since they didn't have a time limit, they could rest for as long as they wanted. "We could stay there, for a while, though. Maybe pick you up some better clothes?" Hallie gave him a smile, and tried to hold back a yawn.  
  
"If you want. I wouldn't mind resting for a while. I'd want to get cleaned up, too." She raised an arm to show him how dirty it was. "We haven't been able to even wash!"  
  
TJ took the food off the fire and poured some of the old stew in a bowl for Hallie. "Yeah. Here, eat this." She accepted it and ate a little.  
  
"TJ? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure.are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just." She sighed. "Why did you hug me?"  
  
Great, he thought. She'd have to ask that. "I. well, it just kind of happened. I didn't know what I was doing, until you said something. I." TJ paused for a second. "hope I didn't offend you," he concluded. TJ bowed his head. "Forgive me."  
  
Hallie didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know what to make of any of it. She ate a little more of her stew and then handed the bowl back to TJ. "I'm full." Hallie covered up under one of the blankets, and closed her eyes. "I should get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
TJ remained awake for a few more hours, staring into the fire. His thoughts were going all over the place. Finally, he decided to lay down, and try and get some sleep. With a yawn, TJ covered up in his own makeshift bed. He looked over at Hallie who had fallen asleep not too long ago. She was laying about four feet away, curled up under the blanket. She had tried to make it look like she was asleep, but she hadn't fooled him.  
  
TJ moved his katana so it was up above his head. "Night, Hallie."  
  
Second Note: Sorry! I was uploading new chapters, and Chapter 7 was put in Chapter 6's place! Please dun be so mad... 


	7. Ch 7

7  
  
Hallie giggled as she was lead through the field of wildflowers by Knuckles. "Knux, Wait up!" She called in her tiny voice.  
  
He stopped and turned to her. I will show you the tree," he said. My dearest little sister, someday you're going to need to find it. I won't be there to help you. You must see the tree, for me. Knuckles reached for her, putting his hands on her small shoulders. Only now was Hallie aware of how much smaller she was than Knuckles. She was smaller than she already was. Hallie found that rather odd. "Hallie, are you listening?"  
  
"Yes, Knuckles," she answered. She looked away for a moment, spotting a beautiful red rose. "Knuckles, it's your color," she said, as she handed her older brother the flower.  
  
Smiling, he accepted it and hugged her. A low rumbling could be heard. "I have very little time, Hal," he said suddenly. Knuckles let go of Hallie and grabbed her arm. "I must leave you soon, once he finds me! But for our sake, I must show you the tree. It's how you will find me, again." He pulled her along, urgently searching.  
  
Hallie looked up at the darkening sky. "Knuckles, what's happening?" She cried.  
  
"Everything will be all right. Don't be afraid," Knuckles answered. He squeezed her hand, and only then did Hallie realize that Knuckles had kept the rose in his other hand the whole time, as if he cherished both Hallie and the rose that she had given him. "Just a little farther!" Strange lightning struck near by, and Hallie clung to his arm "Knuckles, I'm scared!" There it is," Knuckles breathed in relief. He let go of her hand and moved away when she tried to grab hold of his hand again.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is where I must leave you," he said. His form began to disappear into thin air. "At this tree, you'll bring me back. I came to show you this. Here." He handed her back the rose before becoming nothing at all.  
  
"Knuckles." Hallie felt tears running down her cheeks as she clutched the rose to her heart.  
  
A menacing laughter could be heard behind her. "Dear sister. Nice to see you again!" She turned to see Knuckles there, but not like he was moments before. His fur glowed an eerie green and his eyes were read, not like the soft, violet ones Hallie was used to. "I told you I would see you again, and now, it's time to do what I came for." Pure energy radiated from him and shot toward Hallie. "Ahh!" She screamed and closed her eyes, thinking the blast was going to hit her. She heard another's cry of pain, and opened an eye, only to see the blast of energy strike TJ full in the chest. He flew and landed on the blackened ground.  
  
"Hallie." TJ was the last thing he said before his head lulled to the side, and air in his lungs escaped his body.  
  
"TJ!" She dropped to her knees beside him and began to cry.  
  
"He was a fool, to think he could save you." With that, Knuckles let out another laugh. "I'll see you soon, Hal."  
  
Hallie shot up in her makeshift bed. Her body was covered in cold sweat. She looked over at TJ, and saw him sleeping only feet away. He was fine. It had only been a nightmare. Feeling tears in her eyes, she reached up and brushed her hand across her face. After wiping her eyes, she looked at her hand. It was shaking. Her whole body was. Hallie took her bedding and moved it over next to TJ and laid her head on his shoulder, then closed her eyes. Laying on him felt good. She began to relax, and before long, she was able to find sleep, again. 


End file.
